


You Make Me Thirsty in Christmas

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its for christmas but its not christmas yet, slight suggestive at the end, theyre cute tbh i love them, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: With December coming, Jongwoon needs to find a gift for Hyukjae.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	You Make Me Thirsty in Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> in this we'll learn a bit more about jongwoon and get soft over them because they cute
> 
> happens before mark me yours, but mark me yours is a complete different scene that still is the smut for this because i dont care i make the rules here
> 
> anyways enjoy

December came and with it, came the harsh cold weather and the freedom from school and the never-ending amount of exams and assignments brought at the end of November. In the five months that had passed, things had changed drastically between them – the lingering awkwardness that was left around them after their first date disappeared when Jongwoon had to feed once again, and the intimacy in it had brought them closer. While their trust on each other was still shaky – mostly because there are things they haven't talked about, questions they weren't aware that was needed to be brought up but that they would soon realize their importance – there was still _something_ , if the fact Hyukjae had stopped being afraid of calling Jongwoon over when he was alone at his house meant anything. Their public interactions were still awkward and nearly _annoying_ for those who looked at it from the outside, but whenever it was the two of them, things were peaceful and almost every moment was precious.

So moments like the ones they were in now – with Hyukjae sitting in Jongwoon's lap, arms wrapped around him while they were kissing gently, with it being the complete opposite of the way their hands were roaming around and touching skin – weren't awkward anymore. The small moans they would let out once in a while didn't make the mood go from hot to weird – it just stimulated them more, though both were still hesitant to take things further. Because of that, any change between them was enough to have them stopping, lips parting and bodies shifting far from each other even though there was still that pull that had their bodies wanting more. Hyukjae never allowed Jongwoon to do anything else, though. All they did was cuddle after – it would always end with Jongwoon having his arms wrapped tightly around Hyukjae's waist and Hyukjae resting his head on his chest.

And so when their lips parted and they decided to finally _breathe_ , they naturally slipped into that familiar position – Jongwoon lying down with Hyukjae half lying on top of him, taking deep, greedy breaths. Their swollen lips bruised and red, hair all over the place, a sight that was turning so common it didn't affect them as much as it would before. The silence didn't bother them anymore, and the occasional touches weren't uncomfortable – it was _too much_ sometimes, but not really bothersome.

Though, of course, the silence never lasted for too long.

“What will you be getting me for Christmas?” Hyukjae asked after long minutes of silence, moving just slightly in Jongwoon's hold to get more comfortable. “Have you bought the present already? I already bought yours.”

“What do you mean? I need to get you something?” Jongwoon frowned, caressing Hyukjae's back and arms. “Why?”

“Yeah. You didn't know? Christmas is all about giving and receiving presents. I thought you already knew about it, so I didn't tell you before. God, buying gifts in December is a pain. I feel bad for you now.”

“Oh.. I don't celebrate Christmas, so I wasn't aware.” Jongwoon murmured. “I didn't celebrate it last year and I wasn't planning to do it this year either.”

“What? Everyone celebrates Christmas, Jongwoon.” Hyukjae leaned back to look at him, his expression changing into something similar to a frown. “Why? You don't like the Christmas season or..?”

“It's something only humans and very few other supernatural races do. Vampires aren't included, mainly because we can't eat anything served, but also because it is more for people who are _living_.” Jongwoon explained, leaning to press a kiss on Hyukjae's cheek. “I also have no reason to do so and my Sire doesn't like to mingle with human stuff.”

“So.. you don't celebrate _anything_?”

“There are things we celebrate, things from our own culture. Christmas or anything like that aren't really included. Maybe a few do celebrate it but I have no contact with other vampires aside from the ones Yoochun is related to, so I can't give you a certain answer.” His hands stilled in Hyukjae's back. “Is it that bad?”

“No, but.. That sounds so sad..” Hyukjae pouted, resting his head on his shoulder again. “What do you do, then?”

“I'm not sure what they're called.. It is something like _Bloody_ blah blah blah, I believe. Honestly, I went there like.. once, and it was only because Yoochun only wanted to meet the new vampires. It was very boring and the vampires there were _so_ annoying, I left without Yoochun and went home.” He huffed at the memories. Those showoffs really pissed him off that day.

“Not really a family event, then.” Hyukjae mused.

“No. There's no concept of family between us. It is more like the boss and his minions. Very few of the sires are like family members for some.” Jongwoon explained, his hand leaving Hyukjae's back to hold his waist.

“Is Yoochun your family?” Hyukjae asked quietly, and his tone sounded so cute it made Jongwoon chuckle. He didn't need to look to see that Hyukjae had a pout in his lips. 

“Not really. He's a nice person, but never treated me like his son. He's more of a.. drunk uncle that you only see once every 5 years because he gets in trouble with the police too often.” _Was that a good comparison?_ Maybe it was, Jongwoon sighed internally. Yoochun was often drinking poisonous blood, anyways. _Maybe the thrill of knowing he could get sick because of it is fun, who knows._ “Anyways, enough about him. I'll have to get you a gift, then?”

“If you want to, then yeah. It's not something you celebrate so you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Since I already bought it, I'll still give you one.”

“Alright. I'll start hunting for something tomorrow.”

“Oh well, good luck. You'll need it, really.”

–

Finding a gift was, indeed, impossible, much to Jongwoon's dismay. Many, many hours had passed and he had walked the whole morning _and_ afternoon yet he still didn't find anything that he could give to Hyukjae. It also didn't help that he wasn't even _sure_ what he was going to buy, even though Ryeowook and Donghee had given him a list of things they would buy in a very stupid attempt to help. Jongwoon gave up on reading it after seeing more than _half_ of it were related to witchcraft and sex toys. _I can't trust them with anything,_ he huffed, sitting down on a nearby bench. His legs hurt from how much he had walked and hell, he was so hungry it was getting hard for him to stay under control with so many humans around him. Maybe he should have went to Donghae for help instead for the two idiots who he unfortunately had to call them as friends, but wasn't the idiot also moody and _awful_ at giving gifts too? The whole fiasco in Donghee's birthday was enough to scare him _for life_.

Hell, now he realized that he was alone in the middle of the ocean in a sinking boat.

 _What would be the perfect thing for me to give Hyukjae? What does he like, anyways? Fu- have I ever asked him about it??_ He cursed under his breath, reaching for his phone. In those five months he now realized how Hyukjae had never talked much about things he liked and enjoyed. _Wasn't the excuse something about him being a boring human? Boring my ass, he's such a stupid human making my life harder than it already is-_ he huffed, scrolling down until he found Donghae's chat.

–

**_Lee Donghae_ **

_Yo, demon. |_

_| Wassup vampy_

_Don't call me that again. |_

_Now tell me, what does ur friend like? |_

_| You've been dating him for months and don't know??_

_All he told me about him is how he’s a boring human so I shouldn’t hear abt him. |_ _  
_ _So yeah I know shit |_

_| Oh I didn't tell you?_

_| You need to be pushy so Hyuk opens up to you-_

_Thanks for telling me that FIVE MONTHS LATER |_ _  
_ _AND A FEW WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS |_

_| Don't scream or else I won't help you._

_… |_

_Bitch. |_

_| Shut up_

_| Anyways, if it helps:_

_| Hyukkie likes games, violent ones but not too gruesome or scary because he's a pussy. Music, but not trendy music because he's boring and his go-to is mainly girl groups. He LOVES sweets, especially strawberry ones. And he loves chocolate ice cream because he's really, really boring._

_… so should I give him one of those consoles this Christmas? |_

_Isn’t there a very famous one right now? |_

_That.. PS4 something or whatever?|_

_| Bro._

_| What._

_| I WANT ONE TOO JONGWOON PLEASE DATE ME_

_Fuck off wth I'll tell Donghee about this |_

_| It's a fucking PS4!! I WOULD SUCK DICK TO GET ONE_

_| But yeah it is a good idea his parents didn't get him one because he supposedly broke his old console_

_| Turns out it was so old it died_

_Alright, I'll search for one. |_

_| … Please buy one for me too I’ve been good this year pleeeaseee!_

_| THINK ABOUT THE BABY JONGWOON_

_| THE BABY :(((_

_Whatever the money is not mine anyways, if I find it I’ll think about it |_

_| You suddenly look so hot right now_

_Aand I’ll send this to Donghee. |_

_| VAMPY NO_

–

With this new goal in mind, Jongwoon momentarily forgot about his hunger and went back to walking again, this time knowing exactly where to go – because he had walked past that gaming store _five times_ and had scoffed just with the thought of _his_ Hyukkie playing those things. What was the fun in looking at the TV screen filled with special effects anyways? It was just an easy way of getting a headache and probably ruining your eyesight and damn, now that he thought of it, did he really want Hyukjae playing that? _Ah, whatever._ He had no other choice anyways. And if anything happens, he can blame Donghae.

_Alright, let’s spend all of Yoochun’s money._

_(He did spend a very good chunk of it. And Yoochun almost killed him when he noticed but hey, he’s already dead anyways. That only tickled him.)_

–

When Christmas Eve came, a few weeks after the terrifying day of the shopping trip – and that the only good part of it was when Hyukjae met him thirty minutes after and _rewarded_ him during his feeding –, Jongwoon found himself in Hyukjae’s house since early in the afternoon, locked inside his bedroom and making out with him, Jongwoon’s gift long forgotten somewhere in the room as they kissed and for a second it felt like it had been _days_ since they last saw each other but they had met not even four hours ago. He had begrudgingly agreed to spend at least the afternoon in Hyukjae’s house, just one hour or two, mainly because it was still uncomfortable for Jongwoon to stay around the other humans in the house knowing they weren’t aware of what he was and that he was dating the younger of the house – though Jongwoon knew Sora was suspicious of _something,_ but he wasn’t sure _what._ He could feel her stare on him sometimes and it was scary sometimes. _As if she was looking inside his soul or whatever._

Anyways, back to the matter in hands right now-

“Hyukkie,” Jongwoon muttered once their lips parted one more time, leaning back before Hyukjae could pull him in again. “Breathe first, idiot. I don’t want you passing out on me suddenly.” He gave him a quick kiss before sitting beside him, licking his lips. “When will you open your gift?”

“Oh, right!” Hyukjae sat up quickly, leaving the bed in order to get the three messily wrapped boxes he had left in the corner of the room, different in sizes. “Usually, we would open those at midnight, since Christmas is only tomorrow. But since Sora would _always_ find her presents and tear it up before she was supposed to, we open it whenever we want.”

“..So you made me wait when I could have opened it in the first week of December..?”

“Yeah. I wanted you to wait at least until the eve because it’s fun like this.” Hyukjae giggled, leaving the gifts on the bed in front of Jongwoon. “Open the bigger ones first! The smaller one has more meaning.” He took it before Jongwoon could grab it, hiding it behind him.

“Ah, really! Why are you making me curious?!” Jongwoon whined and pouted, barely reacting when Hyukjae kissed him suddenly. “Yah!”

“Just open it, while I open what you brought me.” And so Hyukjae left the bed, leaving a pouting and whining Jongwoon behind. “I’ll give you this one once you’re done!”

Jongwoon huffed, roughly pulling on the wrap of the bigger box until it was teared. His eyes widened once he opened it, though, a small smile on his lips as he saw the set of clothes _and_ the shoes and beanie Hyukjae had bought him. This time it did _fit_ his taste, unlike what he had bought on his birthday – a set of girl clothes that surprisingly fit him but _hell, it was awful._ _(He still has it, though)_. The other box was just slightly smaller, and it had a new pair of glasses and other accessories for him to use. He looked through all of them, grabbing a few so he could look at it closely, feeling a warmth fill him when he realized how all of it was similar to what he would normally use.

 _He must have thought a lot about it.. Feels nice knowing he was thinking of me the whole time. Now I feel bad._ He thought and left those back at the box before setting it in the bed, chuckling at the stupid grin in Hyukjae’s face as he approached him and hugged him.

“Did you like it?”

“Of course! How did you know I wanted it?” Hyukjae asked, resting his head on his shoulder. “And how did you buy it? Aren’t those expensive?”

“..Wait. You wanted it?” At his nod, Jongwoon chuckled incredulously. “I had to ask Donghae for help since you didn’t tell me what you like. This one was pretty famous so I thought it would be a great idea.”

“ _Oh.._ Right, I forgot to tell you about these things..” Hyukjae laughed embarrassedly, letting out a whine when Jongwoon bit his neck gently. “Wait, don’t do it now! I still need to give you your last present,” he moved away before Jongwoon could do more, putting a space between them as he left the small box between them. “This one, I did it myself, just for you.”

“Eh?” Jongwoon frowned before tearing the wrap, opening it with more gentleness this time. This time, there was only a bracelet inside, with a few silver decorations and other small, more subtle details in black.

“I noticed you like using things on your wrist, so I did one for me and one for you.. Well, I actually forced Donghae to do it for me, but I had you in mind so it is the thought that counts.” He showed him his wrist and only now Jongwoon realized the bracelet, similar to his but with a golden color. “It’s a couple bracelet! Nice, right?”

Jongwoon swallowed hard, his body tingling with something he had never felt before. He practically jumped on Hyukjae, kissing him both gently and roughly at the same time, as he felt himself growing hotter and needy.

“ _Hyukkie,_ ” he started once their lips parted, watching as Hyukjae’s face shifted suddenly. “Remember when I told you about the mating cycle?” He kissed his cheek, lowering it to his jawline then neck, gently nipping on it. Hyukjae nodded hesitantly, biting his lips when Jongwoon bit his neck gently. “You think we can do it now?”

“Now?”

“ _Now._ ”

“Huh- ah, wait, don’t bite-”

“Give me an answer, Hyukkie.”

“Jongwoon, my parents are downstairs..” Hyukjae muttered quietly, though he made no movement to leave. Jongwoon chuckled.

“I won’t do it if you tell me no.”

“N-hnng- ah, whatever. _Do it._ ”

–

 **Extra** :

“How much do you think I need to give to Yesung in order for him to let the human go?”

“I don’t think he will no matter how much you give him.”

“Oh well, we’ll see.”


End file.
